


Let It All Go

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Matt and Foggy's Infinite Playlist [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Foggy tries to stay up waiting for Matt to get home. Tooth-rotting fluff follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I highly recommend listening to the song that inspired this. "Let It All Go" by Birdy feat Rhodes.

Foggy wasn’t above threatening physical harm if he thought it would get Matt to take a night off. The problem was that keeping Matt from harm was most of the reasoning behind said night off anyway, so using it as a threat didn’t make much sense. Watching Matt putting on his gear from his spot on the bed, Foggy let out a very long suffering sigh—the kind that was one hundred percent meant to be heard. Much to his annoyance, the sigh alone didn’t seem to stop Matt as he was putting on his helmet.

“I promise to be back early,” Matt said, leaning in for a kiss.

Despite his unhappiness, Foggy kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. “Early as in ‘I’ll be back before one’ or early as in ‘I’ll be back in the wee hours of the morning while you’re sleeping’? I feel like we need to define early,” Foggy whined.

Matt grinned. “Can we compromise and say before two? Things have been quiet, and that is a definition I can probably work with.”

“Two A.M. and not a minute later, Mr. Murdock,” Foggy agreed. He trailed kissed along Matt’s jaw, making the vigilante squirm. “At exactly two the invitation to have any sort of cuddle or sexy time ends. Got it?”

With a mock salute and a grin, Matt bounded up the stairs to the roof.

Foggy waited until Matt’s ass was completely out of view to flop back onto the mattress. Being a superhero’s boyfriend was exhausting. In less than six months, he’d helped patch Matt up at least a dozen times, more than double that number of dates were canceled due to “Daredevil stuff,” and Foggy had gained no less than ten pounds in stress eating. Okay, if he was completely honest, a good five of those pounds probably were due to the awesome danishes that were always in the HBC break room, but damn it, he felt like blaming Matt for that anyway. Daredevil related crazy aside, dating Matt was amazing—everything he dreamed it would be and then some—but that didn’t completely outweigh the fact that every time Matt raced up those steps in his devil get up that there was a chance it would be the last time Foggy would ever see him again.

In the end, Foggy spent most of the night in the company of his favorite fictional man—Captain James T. Kirk. He started with the first movie and started to doze off somewhere around the middle of the second. It had been nowhere near the magical two o’clock hour, so he’d let himself drift when the feeling struck. He awoke sometime later to find that the TV had been turned off and there was a warm body pressed against his own. The digital clock on the nightstand that was now termed as “his” said it was just after three. Despite his threats earlier, he wasn’t about to withhold cuddles from his sleeping boyfriend. Matt made a soft sound of contentment as Foggy wrapped his arms tighter around Matt.

As exhausting as it was to be a vigilante’s boyfriend, it was a million times more exhausting to actually be said vigilante. Matt had always been such a light sleeper that it shocked the hell out of him the first time he realized that once Matt fell into a deep sleep after pushing himself too far, he was pretty much dead to the world. Foggy’s notorious snoring wasn’t enough to rouse the blind man. Not even Foggy moving beside him would wake Matt. Kissing the top of Matt’s head where it laid against his chest, Foggy closed his own eyes and let himself drift off back to sleep.

In the morning, Foggy woke to find himself alone in the bed. The fact that Matt-the-human-octopus who had been plastered all over Foggy had managed to escape from the bed unnoticed was only slightly disconcerting. It wasn’t the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time that Matt had used his ninja skills to worm his way out of bed. Before Foggy could force himself to leave the safe retreat of Matt’s warm covers, the bedroom door slid open to reveal Matt holding a coffee carrier and a brown paper bag.

“Looks like I made it just in the nick of time,” he said with a wide grin.

Foggy couldn’t help himself from returning the smile. “For what?”  
“Breakfast in bed.” Matt set the coffee and food on the nightstand and began stripping off his hoodie and jeans, treating Foggy to a magnificent view.

“Is this to make up for last night?” Foggy asked, accepting the paper cup filled with a heavenly scented brew.

Matt chuckled. “I’ll have you know that I made it back at precisely one fifty-nine, but you were out cold. You sounded so peaceful that I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“You should have!” Foggy complained, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I still got my cuddles,” Matt said smugly. He handed Foggy a cherry danish before slipping under the covers and munching on his own. “Also, for the record, these sheets are going directly in the wash after this, so no eating in bed has not been legalized.”

“You are setting a precedent,” Foggy reminded him, waggling his eyebrows.

Matt groaned. “I knew dating a lawyer was a bad idea.”

“I know, right? Lawyers are the worst!” Foggy laughed between bites. “Especially the blind ones...those guys are terrible!”

Shoving the rest of his pastry in his mouth, Matt picked up a pillow and whacked Foggy with it. “Sure,” Matt drawled. “Pick on the disabled guy.”

“Damn right, Murdock!” Foggy grabbed the pillow and tossed it just out of Matt’s grasp before settling across his boyfriend’s hips and pinning Matt’s hands against the headboard. He lowered his lips against Matt’s, and they shared a deep kiss. “Picking on you isn’t the only thing I have in mind though,” Foggy murmured.

Matt let out a happy little moan as Foggy’s lips worked along his neck. “I though the offer for sexy time already expired?” he teased.

For that, Foggy grabbed the pillow he’d stolen and began beating Matt over the head with it. This was the way great days started, and Foggy couldn’t be happier.


End file.
